Prisoners of Mind
by Hardyhop
Summary: "Help me...Help me, my memories are fading! Mom, grandpa, anybody? Someone, please help!" Those helpless, unheard screams were released X number of years ago. Right before a boy named Yugi Motou quite literally lost his mind. Can he peice his past together? (Rating might switch to M later) [[Chapters fixed]]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My name is Yugi...Yugi Motou...Or at least I think it is.I can't remember much, but I know that I have a deep hatred for myself...for some reason. Reasons I have yet to find out.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY," rang a high pitched voice, "WAKE UP!" The semi-heavy thumping of feet, followed by a light "zoom" sound, made my eyes snap open.  
Whoever they were, they were going pretty fast.

"Wake yourselves up or we'll do it for you." A calm, monotonous voice said. Despite the monotony in his calm voice, it was very soothing. It was a man with brown hair, chocolate skin, and the scrubs that the workers at this place normally wear. He was meandering about and gazing at everything apathetically. Scrutinizing the place like he's seen better, giving off an air of superiority. Maybe he as seen better, but I don't like his aura/em...I'm staring again. I shake my head and clear whatever thoughts I had before as I sit up, slowly swinging my legs off of the bed. I had to be standing in the same spot and staring into nothingness for at least a minute before walking off to handle my daily business.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Well, today is the day. Today is the day for the fifth time. I'm being transferred to a new hospital called the "Domino Psychiatric Hospital." Rumor has it, some of the most insane people are housed in this mental ward. People like the infamous Ishtar Duo. Two brothers who, so they think, killed their own father in cold blood. They both plead guilty to reasons of insanity and were shipped right off to the DPH, no questions asked. Rumor has it that they were being abused, but this allegation is often hand-waved because their older brother and sister never spoke up about the accusation. Heh..."Domino Psychiatric Hospital". It has the tamest name out of every hospital I've been to, yet it's home to some of the sickest minds. Speaking of home, I want to go home. I want to see my mother and my grandpa again, I want to continue working at our family game shop, and I just want to...

 **Thunk!**

 **Thunk, thunk, thunk!**

I repeatedly punched myself in the head. This is something I do when I'm trying to recover lost memories, I'm having one of my severe attacks, or simply when I'm trying to ease the overwhelming emotional pain that the tiny shards and pieces of my unforgotten memories leave behind in their wake. I shake my head, wipe the tears I didn't know I was shedding, and attempt to calm myself down. I look down to my suitcase and what little belongings and have. "I swiftly close the suitcase, which I had just finished packing, and sat down on the bed. Still trying to collect myself, I fumbled with the unfinished, golden pyramid puzzle necklace that I've alway had hanging around my neck. My grandpa gave it to me...well, at least I think he did. I can't remember. I'm still wondering why they even allowed me to keep this because they took every other belonging of mine. Someone came running backwards...it must've been the person from before. The person that was with that brunette guy. "BEEP. BEEP. BEE-WOAH!" Another dark-skinned brunette backed up past my cell and looked up at the room number as she did so.

"Man, I was WAY off!" She opens the door… "Hmm...Patient 519649...I thought you'd be taller!" She said, playfulness evident her voice. She was about my height, maybe an inch taller. I'm short? If so, I never noticed considering I haven't been around many people for the last... years. "I opened my mouth and quickly I closed it. I didn't know how to respond her. She looked at me sadly for a moment before bouncing back into happy mode. "...C'mon kiddo!" She said, as she slowly reached her hand out to me. I stared at her hand momentarily before hesitantly and gingerly taking her hand. She firmly gripped my hand in her cold one as we began our journey down the freezing, empty hall. She was strong for a girl, pulling me along and slightly dragging me. Her touch felt odd yet...comforting."Hey! I never got your name!" She said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I strained my voice to utter the small reply of, "...Yu-...Yugi?" I had meant for my name to come out as a statement, but it came out as an unsure question. It seemed like forever, walking down the endless hall, her and I. "But before I knew it, I was in the back of the van that was being driven to the new ward.

"'Well…A new day, a new start!' I think, trying to be as optimistic as possible. Though whenever I try to be optimistic, things turn out how I truly expect them to.

 **Shitty.**

 **Like always.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When I reached my destination, I was carefully led out of the van. There a lot of guards watching, guns on me, ready to shoot incase I tried something. I shakily stepped out and clung to Mana, my jelly-like legs trying to keep my person upright. As the two brunettes led me inside of the building, Mana decided it would be a perfect time for an introduction. "By the way, the name's Mana, and this guy is Mahad." She said, pointing to the silent man who gave a simple nod and nothing else. I was taken to a small room where I was sat down on a couch...Something I haven't seen in many, many years. I softly stroked the red leather in awe as Mana called out to me before she and Mahad took their leave, "We'll be right back, okay?" I didn't hear her, for the couch had absorbed my attention.

I looked around the room, and it was a nice room. It had marble flooring, lively red walls, and very interesting paintings on said walls. Paintings of cartoons and of...a blonde woman. Nearly every painting that wasn't a cartoon was of her. I froze as I heard talking going on behind the door. I didn't want to be nosy, but I couldn't help but listen.

"Don't you know who he is!?" It was Mana, and she trying to keep a hush tone. There was more taking, but it was extremely muffled.

'Is they talking about me?' I thought, as I took note of the change in Mana's tone.

'Who is she speaking with?'

There was more hushed speaking that seemed to still be that of Mana's. Her semi-whispers became faster and more frantic.

"...Can't!...Wrong!...Why?... **Illegal.** " 

"YES, yes, I know what I'm doing." Said a posh, new voice that cut Mana's clean off.

'Who is that?'

'What's going on? What's wrong? What's illegal?'

Everything went silent for a moment...but I can still hear talking. Why can I still hear talking!? I avert my attention from the double doors to the paintings on the walls. My breathing sped up as I began to hyperventilate. I jumped up from the couch, readying myself as if I was about to be attacked.

"Free us Yugi. Believe in us. Believe." The paintings all said, simultaneously.

The paintings all started moving...forward. From every direction, closing in around me; the pictures were closing the proximity between us. They're trying. They're trying **again**. I can't let them, I **won't** let them take it. They can't have it, it's **mine**!

My hand twitched, and just as I was about to punch myself the door knob started turning. The talking instantly stopped, and I froze. In walked a tall man dressed in red scrubs. A dapper looking gentleman with silver hair, a golden eyepatch, one mischievous brown eye, and a stethoscope around his neck. I couldn't help but notice the eyepatch that hid his left eye.

I had the sudden urge to ask what happened, if anything had happened, and if it had happened here. But...I thought it would be best if I kept that question to myself. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot with anyone.

The silver haired man grabbed my hand a shook it. "Hello Yugi! I'm Dr. Maximillion J. Pegasus, and welcome to the Domino Psychiatric Ward."

I stared up at the man and simply nodded before looking down.

Pegasus and the guard duo led me to my new room to let me unpack. I looked at my room number, and it was the same as the number Mana had called out earlier. I nearly gasped as I stepped in the room. It had a huge bed and was **very** spacious. This room is ten times better than the cramped room that is now a part of my 'new' past. There was a closet full of hospital gowns that were my favorite color...How did they know that? ...Oh, records. Anyway... They let me change into one of the multiple, perfectly fitting, dark blue gowns. They told me I was going to the game room next, and that's when I started shaking. How do I behave?

When I was led there, I was practically on Mana's back. "Woah, there!" she said, trying to prevent me from literally piggybacking her. My anxiousness intensified as a few people had actually began arguing over a game, and it looked like it was about to get ugly. Luckily, Mana broke them up in time, but she had to go break up **another** fight. One that involved one patient trying to claw another patient's vocal chords out. But before she ran off to intervene, she looked around desperately, and suddenly stopped. Her targets had been acquired. She picked me up, rushed over to two boys who were sitting a corner, and interrupted their conversation by quickly setting me down between them.

 _ **Lovely.**_

* * *

 **In case you are confused about Pegasus this should clear things up. Pegasus is a surgeon, psychiatrist, AND a psychologist. So yeah, he's a doctor who specializes in more than one field.**


End file.
